


Enjoy This

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: Written for bsg_kink's "Did I Say That Out Loud" weekend from the prompt Bill/Laura - I'm too stoned to get it up.  My tongue works better than ever"





	Enjoy This

Bill said it was good to see her when Laura found him playing in the alluvial deposits, but it is much better to feel her, body pressed up against him as they stare at the stars. As current and former leaders of the fleet, they stayed away from the majority of the groundbreaking festivities, but managed to drink a little and smoke a lot of the herb Laura found while exploring her new home.

“Maybe we should just enjoy this,” Laura murmurs.

“I am,” Bill replies.

The rest of Laura’s words are lost to him as Bill’s focus wanders to her warmth at his side, her head resting against his shoulder, and her hand on his chest. If he turned towards her, his lips would be at her brow, which isn’t where he’s interested in putting them, but he does anyways.

He can hear the smile in Laura’s voice when she comments, “Well, that’s very fatherly of you, Bill,” and giggles at his mock huff of annoyance.

“You’re going to have to move if you want me to do this properly,” Bill states.

“But, you make such a comfortable pillow,” Laura replies, snuggling further into him and stroking his chest.

“I suppose sacrifices must be made,” she continues, as she moves to lean over him, bringing them face to face so closely that their breaths mingle.

“Is this better,” she asks.

“It is,” Bill responds, before placing one hand on Laura’s hip, tangling the other in her hair, and closing the distance between their lips.

He’s unsurprised by the passion with which she kisses him back. Laura is nothing if not a passionate woman, and they have been tip-toeing around this attraction for months.

Bill lets his hands wander as their tongues tease and tangle, coaxing a low moan from Laura when his fingers begin to rub her nipples through the thin camisole she wears.

Laura pulls back to adjust her position, now straddling him, before he captures her lips once more. As the curtain of her hair falls around him, Bill thinks that he could easily get lost in this moment, in this woman.

He’s pulled from his musings by Laura’s needy whimper as she rolls her hips against him. He places open mouthed kisses along her jaw to her ear, where he quietly informs her of a bitter truth.

“I’m too stoned to get it up,” he says, “…but my tongue works better than ever,” he continues, licking the shell of her ear.

“I can work with that,” Laura states breathlessly.

“Up here,” Bill commands with a jerk of his head, laying back down on the sandbags.

Laura settles above him with a wry smile, lifting her skirt and placing her thighs on either side of his face.

“No panties. Were you planning on ‘just enjoying this’ tonight,” Bill teases.

Laura merely hums affirmatively, much to Bill’s amusement.

“So was I,” he admits before sliding his tongue through her folds.


End file.
